The air medical industry has long recognized the importance of providing effective medical attention to a patient during transport of the patient from the emergency site to a permanent medical facility. As such, an efficiently designed patient transport aircraft interior is a necessity in the air medical industry. Aircraft interior space that is not well-planned with respect to equipment location, patient location and attendant accessibility to both the equipment and the patient, can be a detriment to effectively treating the patient or patients, and can be uncomfortable for both attendants and patients.
The air medical industry has also recognized the importance of weight and strength when designing aircraft interiors. In this regard, the components comprising the aircraft interior must be lightweight without sacrificing strength and durability. Aircraft components that are unnecessarily heavy may detrimentally effect the balance and performance of a patient transport aircraft. And, aircraft components which are not structurally sound may adversely affect the patients or attendants in crash conditions.
In this regard, there is a need for a system of adapting medical equipment, stretchers, and other load members within the interior of an patient transport aircraft that efficiently utilizes available space within the aircraft interior. In addition, the system should be lightweight, strong, easily installable and easily maintainable.